Love Like Fairytalle
by TaoRisJae
Summary: KrisTao with little bit ChanTao and ChanSoo


**Love Like Fairytalle**

Cast : **Huang Zi Tao and Wu Yi Fan**

**ONESHOOT**

**YAOI**

**Typo berkeliaran**

**Judul dan isi sebagian cerita saya ambil dari lagu Apink~Love Like Fairytalle**

**Author pov**

"Memandangi Chanyeol lagi?" Seorang pria berambut platina mendekat ke arah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di tepi lapangan basket. Menyodorkan sekaleng minuman berasa yang diterima dengan cepat oleh sang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Kau berbicara denganku, Kris sunbae?" sang pemuda berambut hitam malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja kau, panda miris. Dan apa itu panggilan sunbae? Kita ini tetangga Tao, panggil aku Kris gege, atau Kris tampan juga boleh"

"Mck, aku bukan panda miris.. Kau yang miris naga platina, menyukai teman sekelas yang ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan jangan lupa, kita baru bertetangga 4 hari yang lalu, jadi kau-awwww lepaskan pipiku, bodoh. Kau tahu ini sakit sekali?" pemuda yang bernama Tao itu berteriak saat merasakan pipinya di cubit cukup keras oleh pemuda bernama Kris tadi. Kris dan Tao memang baru bertetangga selama 4 hari, tapi mereka sudah lama mengenal, mulai dari Junior High School sampai mereka bertemu diperguruan tinggi.

"Tidak, gege tidak akan mekepaskannya jika kau menyebutku dengan panggilan 'kau', tapi panggil aku gege.." bukannya melepaskan, Kris malah mencubit pipi Tao semakin keras.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau-awww baiklah, baik aku aksn memanggilmu Kris gege" Tao mengalah begitu merasakan pipinya semakin di cubit kuat lebih dari sebelumnya.

Kris melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Tao. Bisa dilihat sekarang kedua pipi tembem milik Tao memerah. Kris merasa sedikit bersalah melihatnya.

"Apa itu sakit?" Kris memegang kedua pipi Tao dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Tentu saja.. Kau pikir pipiku-awww iya iya aku minta maaf Kris ge dan tak akan mengatakan 'kau' lagi pada gege"

"Hah.. Ingat janji mu, panda" ucap Kris.

Mereka terdiam satu sama tetap memandang ke arah pemandangan sebelumnya, Chanyeol.

"Tao, menurut mu apa itu cinta?" Suara dari Kris memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hah?"

"Astaga, panda. Apa putus dengan Chanyeol bisa membuat mu tuli? Aku bertanya padamu apa itu arti cinta, kau kan sudah pernah merasakan cinta, dengan Chanyeol contohnya" Niat Kris sebenarnya hanya bercanda, tapi Kris tidak sadar jika nama Chanyeol memberi efek yang buruk bagi perasaan Tao. Lihat saja, wajah Tao menjadi murung, dan bodohnya Kris tidak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada diri gege sendiri? Bukankah gege mencintai Xiumin ge?" balas Tao ketus.

"Hei, aku hanya sempat menyukai dia, bukan mencintainya, lagipula dia juga sekarang sudah menjadi milik Kim Jongdae si bebek bersuara emas. Dan juga.. Aku ingin memastikan perasaan ku pada seseorang"

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Sudah kau tak perlu tahu, sekarang cepat jawab pertanyaan gege. Kalau tidak gege akan mencubit pipi mu lagi"

Tao terdiam sejenak, dan kembali memandang punggung Chanyeol yang kini bercengkerama manis bersama seorang pemuda mungil bernama Kyungsoo. Hatinya masih tetap merasa sakit. Dia kini semakin sadar Chanyeol bukan miliknya lagi.

Tao menghela nafasnya pelan. " Cinta itu seharusnya seperti cerita di negeri dongeng. Bertemu, berkenalan, menjadi sepasang kekasih, menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Tao menghentikan ucapannya hanya karena melihat Chanyeol yang mencuri ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Kris terdiam menunggu ucapan Tao selanjutnya.

"Cinta itu tak seharusnya seperti ini , memiliki kekasih tapi menyia-nyiakannya, hingga akhirnya ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menyia-nyiakan kekasihnya setelah kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya bersama orang lain. Yang pasti, cinta itu tidak akan seperti pencuri yang baru menyadari kesalahannya setelah dia tertangkap dan dihukum. Cinta adalah sebuah kesadaran, kesadaran dimana kau harusnya membahagiakan seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus" Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan sakit di hatinya lagi, air matanya lolos terjatuh.

"Apa kau baru saja menceritakan kisah mu dengan Chanyeol?" Kris bertanya setelah melihat tidak ada tanda bahwa Tao akan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ternyata gege mengetahui kisah ku bersama Chanyeol dengan baik. Gege benar sekali." Sahut Tao sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Gege sering mengamati kalian selama ini" 'lebih tepatnya mengamati mu, Tao' sambung Kris dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana menurut gege? Ah, aku yakin gege pasti setuju jika aku adalah orang yang jahat.. Hahaha dan aku pantas mendapatkan sakit hati ini.. Hiks.." Tao mencengkram baju di dadanya pelan, air matanya lolos lagi.

Kris menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap Tao, mengambil dan menggemgam kedua tangan Tao.

"Kau benar Tao, awalnya gege pikir kau adalah jahat karena telah mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Tapi gege tidak mau bohong, itu yang gege harapkan. Tapi.."

Tao kaget mendengar ucapan Kris, dia memaksa melepaskan kedua tangan Kris "Ini yang kau harapkan? Kau mengharapkanku putus dengan Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan aku yang menyesal dan sakit hati? Oh, aku tahu aku jahat, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa diam-diam kau ingin melihatku menderita karena Chanyeol, Kris!" Tao marah tanpa paham maksud perkataan Kris sebelumnya.

"Tunggu Tao, kau salah paham. Aku mengharapkanmu mengacuhkan Chanyeol bukan tanpa alasan. Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Tao" Kris kembali memegang erat tangan Tao.

"Lalu kau berharap aku menyukaimu, begitu? Cih, jangan mimpi Kris... Aku masih mencintai Chanyeol"

"Kau mencintai orang yang telah bersama orang lain, Tao. Chanyeol sudah jelas tidak mencintaimu lagi. Mengapa kau tidak memberikan ku kesempatan untuk mengobati luka mu? Apa kau tetap akan bertahan dengan sakit di hati mu, sementara ada orang yang telah menunggumu bertahun-tahun?"

Tao terdiam. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Kris memendam cinta padanya selama ini. Kris mengusap air mata di pipi Tao.

"Bukan kah Kau mengatakan bahwa cinta tidak seperti pencuri yang baru menyadari kesalahannya setelah tertangkap dan dihukum? Kalau begitu kau tidak seharusnya mencintai Chanyeol lagi, kau telah di hukum dan sudah saatnya kau lepas dari hukuman mu. Lepaskan diri mu dari sakit hati mu. Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin bersamaku, aku tidak akan memaksa mu. Tapi setidaknya mulailah mencoba menemukan orang yang bisa membuat mu bahagia." Kris mengelus rambut hitam Tao.

Tao menatap kedua bola mata Kris. Tidak di pungkiri, Tao setuju dengan ucapan Kris. Ya, dia Huang Zi Tao orang yang tidak akan tetap bertahan dengan sakit hatinya. Cinta yang baru telah menantinya.

"Gege benar, terima kasih telah menyadarkan ku. Tao janji akan lepas dari hukuman yang Tao ciptakan sendiri. Lagipula Chanyeol sudah bersama Kyungsoo, orang yang akan membahagiakan Chanyeol, dan Tao akan menemukan kebahagiaan Tao secepatnya" Tao tersenyum tulus pada Kris yang saat ini juga tersenyum pada Tao. Dan Tao sudah memanggil Kris dengan sebutan gege lagi, iti cukup membuktikan bahwa Tao tidak marah lagi pada Kris. Dan Tao rasa Tao tidak seharusnya marah pada Kris.

"Good panda. Ini baru Tao yang gege kenal" Kris menarik hidung Tao pelan yang di balas dengan kekehan dari Tao.

Mereka terdiam lagi dengan senyuman di wajahnya masing-masing.

" Kris ge.." Tao memanggil Kris lembut.

" Ya?" Baru saja Kris menatap Tao, kini Tao menarik Kris kedalam pelukannya.

" Ge, ayo kita ciptakan cerita cinta seperti di negeri dongeng.. Bertemu, berkenalan, menjadi sepasang kekasih, kemudian menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya" Tao masih memeluk Kris.

Kris masih terdiam, kemudian membalas pelukan Tao, " Boleh saja, tapi gege tidak dijadikan pelampiasan saja kan?" tanya Kris jahil.

"Tentu saja gege jadi pelampiasan" ucap Tao dan berhasil membuat Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao serta menatap Tao dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Oopss gege jangan kecewa dulu, maksud Tao itu gege akan jadi pelampiasan Tao, yaitu Pelampiasan Cinta Sejati dari Huang Zi Tao selamanya. Hihihihi" Tao terkikik pelan melihat reaksi cengo dari Kris.

" Yak, panda nakal, kau berani mengerjai kekasih baru mu ini?" tanya Kris disertai dengan seringaian tampan di wajahnya.

" Siapa bilang Kris ge itu kekasih baru Tao? Kris ge kan Itu cinta sejati Tao yang baru ? " goda Tao sambil mengedipkan matanya imut.

Blush.. Seringaian di wajah Kris luntur seketika digantikan oleh rona merah di wajah tampannya.

The End

Ini oneshoot pertama, dan maaf kalau hasilnya buruk T_T

Thanks buat semua yang udah nyempatin diri baca ff ini :3


End file.
